Une leçon particulière
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Un cours de danse sur Atlantis... Un challenge sur un forum


Titre : Une leçon particulière Auteur : DarkAthena 

Résumé : Un cours de danse sur Atlantis

Divers : En fait, c'est plus une missing scène qu'une fic ! Elle se passe dans la saison 2

Anti-shweir s'abstenir !

**Une leçon particulière**

John se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça. Secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, il se passa les mains sur le visage pour se reprendre contenance, tout en soupirant. Puis, il claqua dans ses mains et se retourna pour faire face au problème qui finirait par avoir raison de lui s'il n'y mettait pas du sien : Ronon.

Celui-ci le dévisageait d'un regard fixe, immobile comme une statue, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La présence et la force qui se dégageaient de cet homme pouvaient impressionner beaucoup de monde, mais sûrement pas le Colonel Sheppard. Plus maintenant. Il connaissait parfaitement ce dont il était capable, et il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir dans son équipe d'exploration, même s'il devait parfois tempérer ses ardeurs.

Et à l'heure actuelle, John regrettait d'avoir proposé à Ronon de lui donner quelques rudiments de danse. Que lui était-il passé par la tête bon sang !!!!

Ecoutez, je sais que c'est pas évident pour vous, mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi non plus ! Mais faites un petit effort, c'est quand même pas bien compliqué !

Ronon ne dit rien mais continuait de le fixer d'un air peu commode. Face à se regard perçant, John eut soudain une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Celui-ci prit alors son émetteur radio

Dr Weir ? Ici Sheppard.

John, un problème ? lui répondit-elle dans l'oreillette

J'ai besoin de votre aide. Est-ce que vous pouvez me rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement ?

Quoi, maintenant ? C'est urgent ? demanda-t-elle surprise

Plutôt oui.

Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Merci.

John reposa sa radio tout sourire, fier de lui. Mais le regard que lui lança Ronon ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Quoi ?

Je ne suis pas sûr que le Docteur Weir appréciera vraiment la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez fait venir ici !

C'est pour la bonne cause, elle acceptera vous verrez !

Mais il doutait du bien fondé de ses paroles au moment même ou il les prononçaient. Elle risquait vraisemblablement de ne pas apprécier d'avoir été interrompue pour un motif aussi futile.

Il fit un petit sourire ironique à Ronon, mais il se demanda en même temps si son idée était vraiment bonne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer, puisque l'ouverture de la porte lui indiqua qu'elle venait d'arriver. Il se tourna aussitôt vers la porte, un grand sourire sur le visage pour se donner contenance.

Colonel, Ronon. Alors, quel est le problème ?

Euh, eh bien c'est à dire que c'est pas vraiment un problème en soi !

Elisabeth dévisagea John d'un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore inventé. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant montre d'une attention particulière aux futurs arguments de son colonel. Celui-ci déglutît quelque peu avant de se reprendre.

Eh bien en fait, j'ai besoin de vous pour montrer à Ronon comment on danse sur Terre.

Elle en resta sans voix dura plusieurs secondes, abasourdie par le culot de Sheppard. Décidément, celui-ci était irrécupérable !

John, vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous ne m'avez pas déranger pour ça ?

Le pauvre sourire d'excuse de John et le regard fuyant de celui-ci vinrent confirmer ses propos. Il risqua un regard vers Ronon, mais celui-ci semblait amusé par la situation et attendait de voir comment il s'en sortirait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, John s'avança vers Elisabeth, et avant que celle-ci ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il lui prit la main et la conduisit vers le centre de la salle, se plaçant devant elle.

John ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Eh bien vous êtes là maintenant, alors autant le faire tout de suite non ?

Mais enfin, vous n'allez quand même pas….

Ça ne vous prendra qu'une minute Elisabeth, d'accord ?

Elisabeth ne répondit rien, troublée malgré elle par la promiscuité de John. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et passait un bras autour de sa taille. De son autre main, il attrapa celle d'Elisabeth, tandis qu'elle mettait sa main sur son épaule. John tourna alors la tête vers Ronon.

Donc Ronon, ce qu'il faut, c'est tenir sa partenaire comme ceci et vous laissez porter par la musique.

Et d'un signe de tête, il incita Ronon à mettre en route le poste et un slow retentit alors dans la pièce. Resserrant son étreinte sur Elisabeth, ils se laissèrent tous deux bercer par la musique. Une soudaine tension s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils dansaient. D'abord le regard fuyant, Elisabeth finit par accrocher le regard de John et alors, ce fut comme si le monde disparaissait autour d'eux. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs corps se rapprochèrent d'eux-mêmes, comme attirés par un aimant. Ils étaient à présent bien plus proches que le protocole l'exigeait. John avait ramené leurs mains liées sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'Elisabeth que la main d'Elisabeth s'était perdue sur sa nuque, qu'elle caressait d'un geste sensuel, ce qui lui procura de délicieux frissons.

Sentant une douce chaleur s'emparer de son être, Elisabeth brisa le contact visuel à contre-cœur, mais pour mieux se rapprocher de lui, collant son visage contre le sien.

Ronon était toujours immobile, les bras croisés, à regarder le couple danser devant lui, semblant seul au monde. Et même lorsque la musique cessa, le couple continuait de danser, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire en coin sur son visage.

Un toussotement soudain brisa la magie de l'instant. John et Elisabeth sursautèrent tous deux et se séparèrent aussitôt pour faire face à Rodney qui les dévisageaient d'un sourire narquois.

Je vous dérange peut être ?

Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, Elisabeth lança un regard meurtrier en direction de McKay.

Non, non, nous avions fini Rodney. Donc vous avez bien compris les gestes Ronon ?

Oui

Parfait, alors excusez-moi messieurs, mais j'ai du travail.

Elisabeth quitta précipitamment la salle, sans un regard pour John. Celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas remis de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Immobile au centre de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées à prolonger le moment intense qu'il venait de vivre, il ne réalisa pas que McKay était parti à la suite d'Elisabeth, jusqu'à ce que Ronon posa une main sur son épaule.

Tout va bien Sheppard ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, oui, tout va bien, tout va bien. Vous m'excusez Ronon, mais euh, j'ai des choses à faire. On se voit plus tard.

Et il quitta lui aussi la salle sans demander son reste, laissant Ronon seul au milieu de la pièce, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

FIN 


End file.
